Koji
Origin In the year 1967, the US Government began a project known as Project A.M.K.M (Artificial Malicious Killing Machine), after weeks of work the Project was finished and taken to an island out in the Pacific to test it out on some of the animal life there. A.M.K.M. slaughters the animals within the jungles rather easily and goes on a killing spree throughout the island... unaware of the sleeping saurian sleeping in the islands center. The Government takes notes on A.M.K.M.'s fighting ability and all the large animals on this island, showing traces of being prehistoric ancestors to modern animals that where seemingly never discovered. A.M.K.M. finally arrives at the islands center to find a sleeping dinosaur. The Government became instantly excited and instructed A.M.K.M. to defeat it and bring it back to them. A.M.K.M. screams into the air before it lunges at the dinosaur, quickly it awakens and it and A.M.K.M. begin combat. They get into a melee fight and the dinosaur makes A.M.K.M. as he tries to use his heat beam on the dinosaur, but the dinosaur tanks the beam and kicks A.M.K.M. into the sea, presumed dead. The Government then kept the monster in quite observation on the Island for months. Renaming the saurian Kojisaurus, one night three green asteroids entered the earths atmosphere, one landing on Koji's Island, hitting the ground and causing it to flash green, the second landed in the ocean and fell to the bottom of the sea. What happened to the third asteroid is still unknown. Several weeks later mysterious green crystals sprout up around the Island and shined bright with atomic energy. Being around these crystals had a strange effect on the Kojisaurus, mutating it and causing it to increase several times its previous size and grow tiny green crystals from its shoulders. Immediately it was renamed Koji, Koji wrecked the island then escaped out to sea to towards the mainland to attack. Energy System Koji's body is completely filled with atomic energy, causing his body to leak radiation. This allows him to unleash atomic based energy attacks in any way he wants weather it be through his navel core, mouth, or horn. Ranged Combat Whenever Koji is in a ranged fight he will often use his Atomic Incinerator or blasts from his Nuclear Abdomen. These attacks are fairly strong, capable of busting large sky scrapers, large rock formations, and other Kaiju. Koji can launch these weapons as far as he can see. *Energy Sword: By focusing energy into his hand, Koji can materialize a sword of atomic energy. This sword can cut through buildings and the hides of other enemies rather easily, it takes extremely thick hides to not sustain damage from it. *Mutant Blood: Koji's blood is weird, if he somehow bleeds, Koji's blood will cause house sized crystals to form on whatever it spills on. These crystals leak radiation and easily kill nearby humans and animals if they are exposed to them for too long. Grappling Although very bulky, Koji is quite agile and one of his main ways of combat is grapple. After winning a grapple, Koji will often knock his foe around with various wrestler like maneuvers. Including pile drivers, body slams, suplexes, etc. Melee Combat Koji is most dangerous in melee combat, seeing as how he is freakishly strong and can lift many massive objects and beings bigger than he and sling them around with ease. Koji likes to attack his foes with his punches and kicks but when needed he will use whatever objects surround him to his advantage. Meaning whenever in a large city, if needed Koji would use the nearby buildings, trucks, and etc. to beat his opponent with. Weakness He is sensitive to damage in his nuclear abdomen and crystals, because he heals those at a slow rate, it takes about ten minutes for them to reform. Also any enemies with piercing weapons that steal energy can easily kill Koji, seeing as how he relies on the atomic energy coursing through his body to live. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Green Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Male kaiju Category:Good Kaiju